Searching for Home
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Es más difícil decirlo que hacerlo, Hermione lo sabe de primera mano ahora que está buscando a sus padres en América sin ninguna pista.


**Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Marvel.**

**Este one-shot es una traducción de la historia con el mismo nombre de Whispering Darkness, a la que quiero agradecer por darme permiso para traducirla. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, es mi primera traducción así que si hay algo extraño por ahí tengan compasión, dejen reviews por favor :D**

**El summary es lo único que no está traducido, es de mi cosecha XD**

**Si quieren leer el original aquí está el link: /s/8260670/1/Searching-for-Home**

* * *

**Searching for Home**

Hermione se recostó cansadamente contra la pared de piedra y tachó el último nombre en su lista de "Grangers". Sus ojos cansados se fijaron en la libreta en su mano, ésta contenía todos los dentistas practicantes en Nueva York, al igual que una lista de todas las personas con el nombre, "Granger" en la línea telefónica.

Ella simplemente no podía evitar desear haber puesto más atención a la tecnología muggle. Claro, sus padres habían tenido una computadora en casa y ella la había usado durante las vacaciones, pero como esos aparatos no servían en lugares que estaban llenos de magia, la brillante bruja nunca se dio el tiempo de aprender más que lo básico.

Mientras que ella podía buscar información fácilmente en internet, encontrar una dirección o cualquier otra información personal acerca de sus padres había resultado ser un esfuerzo inútil. Ella no tenía acceso legal a ninguna base de datos que contuvieran el paradero de su madre y de su padre, y ella _no podía _usar su magia para tener acceso porque la magia y la tecnología no se mezclan.

Con la guerra a punto de estallar Hermione pudo ver el peligro claramente, no solamente para _ella _como una hija de muggles, sino también para sus padres. Entonces cuando ella tomó su decisión de seguir a Harry y ayudarlo de cualquier manera que pudiera, al mismo tiempo también había decidido borrar todas las memorias de sus padres que la involucraran.

Con dos movimientos de su varita acompañados de la palabra "obliviate" la bruja adolescente hizo que su madre y su padre olvidaran que habían tenido una hija; borró cualquier señal de su existencia de la casa, aun cuando sus ojos ardían con cada fotografía de la que sacaba su imagen. Todos sus libros y ropa, las viejas tareas del colegio que su madre había guardado, la medalla que había ganado en un examen cuando tenía nueve, sus reportes de calificaciones, regalos de cumpleaños, viejos juguetes… _Todo _se fue a la bolsa sin fondo, junto a su sabor favorito de té que -ella sabía- a ninguno de sus padres le gustaba.

Y cuando hubo terminado, en vez de una hija, Hermione había dejado a David y a Marianne Granger con una fuerte necesidad de mudarse a Estados Unidos _muy _pronto, y con el hechizo protector que bloqueaba cualquier tipo de magia localizadora.

Como un miembro del "Trío de Oro", Hermione había hecho muchas cosas difíciles y peligrosas en su vida – como robar Gringotts y ayudar a vencer al "inmortal" Señor Oscuro- pero nada de eso había sido tan difícil o tan _doloroso _como eso. Y al hacerlo estaba completamente sola, sin el apoyo de sus dos mejores amigos, después de todo ellos eran _sus _padres, era _su _responsabilidad asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo.

Aun cuando sus padres tuvieran trabajos que los mantenían ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque Hermione siempre había sido muy independiente, ellos siempre habían estado ahí cuando los necesitaba. Sus padres la habían apoyado incluso cuando se enteraron de que era una bruja y que quería ir a Hogwarts. Ellos habían sido su único apoyo humano real en su infancia, antes de que ella se hiciera amiga de Ron y Harry.

Y ahora que Hermione había terminado su hechizo, _ella _era la única que recordaba su tiempo juntos. Ella era la única que recordaba a su mamá consolándola después de un día duro en la escuela y a su padre comprándole un helado después de la misma acompañado del típico recordatorio de no decirle a su madre. Ella era la única que recordaba sus paseos en el zoológico o el parque de diversiones cuando era niña. Solamente ella recordaba las risas, las peleas y los momentos de confort que compartieron entre ellos. Sus padres no recordarían nada de eso, para ellos ella era una completa extraña y ese pensamiento _dolía _más que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Pero ellos habían estado en _guerra. _Sus padres tal vez no estaban completamente conscientes de lo que estaba pasando –en parte porque Hermione había tratado de guardarse lo peor para ella- sin embargo _ella _sentía que había hecho bien al hacerlo, en ese tiempo había sido la única opción que tenía.

En el calor de la guerra, viviendo bajo la sombra de la muerte y destrucción; con un océano de miedo, pérdida y desesperación que amenazaba con tragársela a lado, el pensamiento de su mamá y su papá estando _a salvo, _a un continente de distancia, la había consolado. Sin embargo ahora, su corazón _dolía _con el solo hecho de imaginarse la mirada en blanco en sus ojos cuando ella los encontrara.

Y ella los encontraría. _Tenía _que.

Pero no era tan fácil como sonaba. Su propio hechizo protector hacía imposible encontrarlos con magia, y su falta de habilidades con las computadoras significaba que tampoco podía hacerlo por medio de la tecnología muggle. Y con el hechizo de compulsión que había puesto sobre sus padres para que se fueran lo más rápido posible ellos no habían dejado una dirección de cualquier tipo en Inglaterra, lo único que les habían dicho a los vecinos era que se habían mudado a la Costa Este.

Ella había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacer imposible que los mortífagos los encontraran pero ahora _ella _no podía hacerlo tampoco. Con toda su inteligencia, todo su conocimiento de ambos mundos –el muggle y el mágico- ella no podía hacer algo tan simple, tan _esencial,_ como encontrar a sus padres.

* * *

Iba caminando del gimnasio a la casa, con los ojos al frente, tratando de no notar los inmensamente grandes edificios, la fuerte música, las ropas extrañas y las luces parpadeantes. Pero era un soldado que había peleado en la guerra, que había aprendido a estar consciente de sus alrededores y a detectar elementos inusuales o peligrosos. No era un switch que uno simplemente pueda apagar o encender, así que no era sencillo _no _ver cómo todo seguía pareciendo fuera de lugar para él.

Aun cuando se estaba haciendo de noche, las calles seguían estando llenas y ruidosas, todos parecían tener prisa, no le prestaban atención a nadie más excepto cuando se metían en su camino. El claxon sonaba incesantemente de algunos carros acompañados de unas cuantas maldiciones, hizo mucho esfuerzo por no escucharlas aunque sabía no serviría de todas maneras.

Steve suspiró cuando dio vuelta en una esquina para dar a una calle más callada, caminó desganadamente, su alma cansada pero su cuerpo no.

Estaba a tan solo dos cuadras de su departamento cuando la vio, se veía tan pequeña y joven, acurrucada sobre sí misma contra la acera, era la viva imagen de la desesperación: cabello café desordenado, silenciosas lágrimas corriendo por su cara y ojos en blanco fijos hacia adelante.

La calle estaba más vacía pero seguía habiendo uno que otro transeúnte. Ninguno hacía siquiera una pausa en sus pasos, muy apenas lanzaban una mirada y seguían su camino, ignorándola por completo.

Sintió su corazón apretarse dolorosamente ante la imagen frente a él; parecía tan perdida, sola y completamente vulnerable, su tristeza expuesta a la vista de todos sin embargo, parecía que no esperaba que alguien la ayudara. Sus lágrimas salpicaban toda su cara silenciosamente, y mientras una mano estaba sujetando algo a su lado la otra estaba envolviendo su pecho como si tratara de alguna manera contener su dolor, su pena, su mismo _corazón_ de salírsele del pecho.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie le extendiera una mano para ayudarla? ¿Cómo podían pasar por su lado sin tan siquiera _tratar _de calmar su dolor? Eso le dolía y lo enfurecía al mismo tiempo ¿Qué acaso a la gente de esa nueva versión del mundo no les importaba nada más que ellos mismos?

Steve _sabía _que eso no era verdad, había visto el sacrificio que Tony Stark –de todas las personas- había estado dispuesto a hacer, que casi hacía, para salvar –precisamente- esa ciudad. Él sabía que cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo se habría detenido a ayudar pero eso no hacía ninguna diferencia porque ella seguía sentada ahí, llorando sola mientras la gente pasaba fingiendo que no la veían.

Casi automáticamente sus pies lo llevaron hacia ella, si nadie más iba a ayudarla _él _lo haría. No había sido una decisión consciente, no, había sido más como un hecho irrefutable.

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

La voz vino de un hombre que estaba parado unos cuantos pies frente a ella, esa proximidad la alteró inmensamente.

Ella se había movido incluso antes de que el hombre hubiera terminado la oración. Desde donde ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra el muro – ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se deslizó de donde se había recargado antes-, solo tenía una opción para ponerse fuera del alcance del hombre: los lados. Rápidamente se paró y se alejó, escogiendo ir a la derecha para que su mano dominante estuviera entre ella y el hombre, y cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar su varita miró por primera vez al hombre.

Era alto, rubio, muy musculoso e iba desarmado, con sus manos alzadas al frente para enfatizar esto último. Hermione parpadeó y se detuvo a sí misma antes de sacar su varita: El hombre claramente era muggle.

-¿Señorita? – Él habló suavemente. El rubio no se movió de donde estaba, ni siquiera hizo amago de bajar sus manos y Hermione concluyó que había sobre reaccionado. Mucho.

Aunque el hombre no parecía ser una amenaza resultaba difícil para ella calmarse de la inesperada llegada del desconocido. Desde que se había ido con Harry y Ron a la caza de los Horrocruxes los tres habían estado viviendo al límite, incluso ahora que todo había acabado Hermione no podía impedir que la adrenalina fluyera por su sistema cuando era sorprendida con la guardia baja. Su cuerpo estaba completamente preparado para pelear o huir aunque ahora ella ya no lo necesitara.

En vez de eso tomó un respiro profundo e inclinó temblorosamente la cabeza al hombre enfrente de ella en señal de reconocimiento, demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo más.

-Perdóneme señorita – el rubio se disculpó con el mismo tono gentil que debería haber resultado extraño viniendo de semejante musculosa montaña de hombre pero, que de alguna manera, no lo era. – No era mi intención asustarla.

Hermione tragó y finalmente halló su voz.

-Está bien, solo me sorprendió, estaba… perdida en mis pensamientos.

Unos profundos ojos azules la miraron seriamente por un momento antes de bajar cuidadosamente las manos.

-Está… ¿herida?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien.- Ella se volvió a preguntar la razón de su extraña preocupación, antes de recordarse a sí misma que no había respondido exactamente como una persona normal lo haría frente a su repentina presencia. – Gracias por su preocupación – añadió cortésmente al final.

A pesar de eso el hombre no se fue, en vez de eso frunció levemente el ceño y sus preocupados ojos siguieron puestos en ella. Ella también frunció el ceño y se miró a sí misma, preguntándose si_ se había_ lastimado misteriosamente o si de alguna manera se había manchado con sangre -o incluso de kétchup- sus ropas pero no había nada.

Ella miró arriba de nuevo y el hombre debió de haber notado la duda escrita en su rostro porque respondió sin que ella tuviera que preguntar.

-Um… Tú estabas… llorando. – De pronto parecía algo incómodo como si no supiera cómo decirle algo que debería de haber sido obvio para ella.

Sorprendida dejó que su mano vagara en busca de rastros de lágrimas pero antes de que sintiera la humedad ella sabía que él estaba diciéndole la verdad.

La situación entera parecía tan absurda para ella que una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, en un extraño sentido del humor. Ella había sobrevivido de ser uno de los principales "indeseables" de una brutal guerra, había perdido a sus amigos, había visto cosas horribles y ahora que estaba lejos de todo eso en la América Muggle buscando a sus padres había estado llorando. Ella había estado sentada en una calle en Nueva York llorando porque encontrarlos era un poco más difícil de lo que había creído.

-Lo siento – dijo al preocupado hombre, el inocente transeúnte que ella había tomado por un enemigo cuando la había sorprendido, y de alguna manera que _eso_ parecía aún _más _absurdo hacía que no pudiera contenerse y una pequeña risa saliera de sus labios. Aun cuando probablemente eso habría hecho pensar al hombre que era mentalmente inestable o algo así.

Porque _nada _de eso era gracioso pero ella _sabía _que Harry y Ron se estarían riendo de eso porque en medio de todo lo que habían pasado ellos habían _necesitado_ algo de lo que reírse y gracias a eso su sentido del humor se había vuelto un tanto… extraño.

-Lo siento – dijo de nuevo, agitando su mano como si fuera a desaparecer de esa manera su extraño comportamiento – solo es algo tonto por lo que llorar, no pretendía molestarte.

-No es molestia, señorita – respondió cortésmente y finalmente se acercó un paso, lentamente le ofreció su mano,- mi nombre es Steve Rogers.

Después de una corta pausa ella envolvió su mano con la suya.

-Hermione Granger.

Aunque el hombre le sonrió, ella seguía viendo una pizca de algo que le pareció ser precaución en su postura. _´Aunque _he estado _actuando un poco bipolar´, _la bruja se dijo mentalmente, _´tiene razones para ser un poco precavido´._

-Señorita Granger- el rubio comenzó indeciso después de un corto momento de silencio entre ellos- si no le molesta ¿me podría decir… - hizo una pausa, moviendo las manos como si tratara de encontrar la palabra indicada – lo que le molesta?

Y de repente a Hermione se le ocurrió que la precaución que él mostraba era más un fruto de su preocupación por ella que otra cosa.

-No es nada, es que estoy buscando a alguien pero no los puedo encontrar – respondió con una pequeña, triste sonrisa – ha sido una larga semana… supongo que solo estoy cansada.

-Ya veo – el hombre, Steve, asintió con comprensión.- Tal vez… ¿una taza de café podría ayudar?

Viniendo de un hombre que le recordaba más y más a un súper musculoso Neville parecía una oferta completamente inocente, aun así dudó y por un largo momento el silencio fue su única respuesta, de todas maneras él esperó pacientemente a que ella se decidiera.

Y finalmente, porque _en verdad _había sido una larga y cansada semana y ella _sí_ necesitaba una pequeña distracción Hermione asintió.

-En realidad, prefiero té.

Steve sonrió cálidamente de vuelta y le ofreció su brazo como un caballero de película antigua.

-Creo que eso también puede funcionar.

Con una sonrisa Hermione tomó su brazo, sintiendo cómo la desesperación de los últimos días se iba lejos. Mañana ella continuaría la búsqueda de sus padres. Mañana y todos los mañanas que necesitara. Por ahora ella necesitaba un momento para recargar su ingenio.

Su madre siempre le decía que las cosas parecían menos desalentadoras después de una buena taza de té.

* * *

**¡Tada! Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews ;3**


End file.
